Hardware based “Root of Trust” is a fundamental building block for any secure computing system. Key elements of secure computing require authentication, sending data to an authorized source, and/or loading data onto a designated device. In general, cryptographic keys in binary code form the basis of securing data and bit streams. Typically, such cryptographic keys are stored in non-volatile memory and are present on an integrated circuit (IC) at all times. If an attacker can extract the key from a device, the entire foundation for secure computing is in jeopardy. For example, an attacker with physical access to a device can delayer the chip and read out the stored code based on the state of the transistors. Thus, securing cryptographic keys requires anti-tamper technologies. For example, an anti-tamper mesh may surround a printed circuit board and may include a tamper sensor chip and its own battery pack to deter such attacks. If the sensor detects that the mesh is being cut, the cryptographic code is erased. However, such anti-tamper technologies may be relatively expensive and may therefore not be suitable for implementation in mass produced, cost sensitive devices like field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs), mobile devices, and sensors.